


Family Dinner

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst, Episode: s05e09 Family Dinner, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, MichaelIsADick, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: At God’s request the family and their spouses meet for...Family Dinner.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> So anyone that’s read my other works will know that I have another fic with my own version of Michael, so this is my attempt at canon Michael which makes me a bit nervous. 
> 
> So here it is, my version of what I’m sure canon will make infamous. Family Dinner. Enjoy!

You could almost cut the tension in the L.A. Police precinct with a knife as the Devil and Warrior of God desperately clawed and grappled at God's Right Hand before Michael shoved them back, growling as he unfurled his wings in an unspoken challenge to them both. The gauntlet had been thrown down and the other two snarled, quickly following suit ready to fight against whatever their scarred brother threw their way, consequences be damned.

Just as the celestial siblings primed themselves for the fight ahead, a near blinding light beamed down from the top of the precinct stairs and a booming voice froze the trio in their tracks.

“That’s enough!”

“Dad.” The Devil looked up awestruck at the figure slowly forming in the light. The father who he hadn’t seen and who hadn’t spoken to him in eons.

“Children. You know I hate it when you fight.”

The Almighty slowly looked from one son to the other, "I think it’s time to clean up this mess."

That sentence brought the devil back to his senses and he had to stop himself from laughing.  _ Which mess? _ The shattered glass from the pane he’d been kicked through by Maze? The strewn pieces of paper work covering the linoleum floor from where he’d punched Mazikeen over a desk? That same bruised and battered demon groaning on the ground?

Or did he mean the  _ other _ mess? The psychological damage that his brother had wrought on his friends and family over the last month. Tricking one of his best friend's into seeing his devil face and then waiting until he was at his most vulnerable to manipulate him into shooting him, to gain the redemption he so desperately sought. Or maybe twisting his brother's parental insecurities so much that he managed to  _ literally _ stop time. 

_ Or _ what he did to his Detective. First by pretending to be him, then once she had seen through his deception, shooting him four times (that still left him with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside), revealing that she was a gift from God.  _ That had taken a while to rectify!  _ Or last but by no means least just as he and the detective seemed to be on relatively solid ground relationship wise, kidnapping her and pulling on the already loose threads made by the Detective's deep seated need for questions answered. What did Lucifer's new found invulnerability and swapped, (now returned) mojo mean? And most importantly, did it mean that he didn't love her?

He didn't count Maze in this list however. She should have known better. She'd grown up around lies, manipulation and backstabbing (both literally  _ and _ figuratively) in Hell. He'd always thought that  _ he _ at least had her loyalty but she had proven time and time again that this wasn't the case. What she'd done now siding with his brother after everything he’d done was unforgivable. 

His father quickly answered his question as he walked down the stairs of the precinct, the tiny shards of glass rising up and melding together to once again form one pane, and paperwork neatly stacked where it had been before.

Once he’d reached the bottom God headed towards Amenadiel, “I will take the Demon Mazikeen,” he looked down at her where she had propped herself up against one of the desks and was doing everything  _ but  _ looking at the Almighty, “and Michael,” he glanced at the twin, the scar on his face stretching slightly with the wide grin he’d plastered on it, “to your car and then I will unfreeze time. You can then bring Dr Martin and my grandson to join us and we can decide what happens next.”

He turned to face the Devil, reaching out to him, “Son,”

Lucifer almost seemed to jump away from his father's touch, "I'll," his eyes darted from his father to the direction of the Evidence Locker and back again, "I'll g-go get the Detective and meet you there."

His father nodded, dropping his hand, “OK.”

Once his Dad, the Demon and his dick of a brother had left the precinct, the Devil practically ran towards the evidence locker and Chloe. 

A few minutes later Chloe looked up at her boyfriend, she could have sworn it had only been a few seconds since she’d seen him but he seemed different. His previously well groomed hair was now a scruffy mess and she was pretty sure she was seeing the first signs of bruising on his face, and looking down at his hands there were cuts and scrapes on his knuckles.  _ And was he shaking!? _

The Detective slowly raised her hand, putting it gently on his cheek, trying her best not to touch anywhere it may be tender, "Lucifer.. are you OK?"

_ No I’m bloody not! I’m angry and upset at why he decided after  _ _ all this time _ _ and everything that’s happened he’s come  _ _ now _ _. A-and some stupid childish part of me is happy to see the bastard for whatever reason he decided to show his almighty presence!?  _ In reality, the only words that came out, barely above a whisper were,  __ "I-it's Dad, he's  _ here _ !"  
  


_ Three days later…. _

A lot had changed in the Devil's life over the last three days. Maze had “moved out” of Linda's, well that’s what she would say but in reality, Linda had kicked the backstabbing little Demoness’ arse out of her house after she’d found out about her partnership with his dickhead twin. However her room didn’t stay vacant for long as his Dad asked to move in, being annoyingly cryptic when the Devil had asked how long he may be taking up residence there. He’d been surprised the good doctor hadn’t pulled a muscle with the amount of bowing she’d done when he’d introduced himself to her. 

Daniel on the other hand, oh ho that was a different story! His reaction wasn’t quite as genial as the doctor’s with his first words to the Almighty being, “Oh shit!” It wasn’t Daniel’s finest moment (not that he’d had many of those!). He'd of course apologised profusely for shooting his son, but explained that his Twin had told him it was the only way he would ever get into Heaven. His Dad had of course forgiven him but impressed upon him the importance of never doing it again, to which Dan most heartily agreed.

The aforementioned slopey shouldered bastard was told by his father to stay on Earth as he hoped to have something planned over the next few days that he would like him and his brothers to attend. He was also told that during this time that there should be no more misdeeds on his part otherwise there would be... _ consequences _ . 

He and the Detective didn’t continue the conversation they’d started in the evidence locker in the precinct, both sensing that with the current circumstances it wasn’t the right time to discuss it further. Chloe did however invite him to stay at hers that night, to which he’d agreed. She’d said that he shouldn’t be alone after everything that had happened and he’d known that she would want to snuggle up with the urchin after her harrowing kidnapping.

The next day he decided to pay a little visit to Miss Lopez’ psychotic former beau. It was a short one but by the time it was finished Petey had lost a few of his marbles and gained a few broken bones. He’d thought when the Detective found out what he’d done that she’d have his guts for garters but he was pleasantly surprised to find she was a lot more understanding due to what Ms Lopez had suffered at the Lilyman’s hands.

It turned out that his Dad was true to his word, and later on that afternoon he got a call from him after he’d borrowed Linda’s phone, asking if both himself and Chloe were free the next day to come to... _ Family Dinner _ . 

Linda opened the door and was greeted by an apologetic looking Chloe and Lucifer to her right wearing one of his brightest smiles, holding a casserole dish in one hand and a large tray with foil over it in the other. He didn't fool the Doctor that easily though. The smile didn't reach his bleary eyes which had dark bags beneath them. 

“Hi Linda.”

“Hello Doctor.”

“Hi you two, come in.” she said, stepping aside to let them in.

Chloe looked up at the Devil warmly as she put a hand on his arm, "Why don't you put those in the kitchen while I talk to Linda for a minute OK?"

The Devil nodded as he looked lovingly into her eyes before heading towards the Doctor’s kitchen.

As soon as Lucifer was outside hearing distance Chloe's smile faded, 

"I'm so sorry we're late. Lucifer was meant to pick me up, I mean I waited for him for over half an hour before giving up and driving to Lux. I found him in the kitchen whisking eggs for a flan and every available surface was covered in cakes, pies, five different types of stuffing, trifles and some things I couldn't even pronounce the names of!" she sighed, her eyebrows furrowing with worry, "it turned out he'd stayed up all night preparing all this stuff. I managed to get him to whittle it down to the Yorkshire puddings and Brussel sprouts & kale saute. It was crazy how easy it was to convince him to take my car rather than his own so he could take a power nap. He's exhausted Linda, I've never seen him like this."

The Doctor gave the detective a comforting smile, "Well he may be the Devil, who reigned over Hell for centuries and whose name still strikes fear into the very hearts of men, but when you really think about it, he's also just a son that wants to make a good impression on his Dad. Now, come on, let's check the kitchen, make sure he’s not wreaking too much havoc in there.”

It turned out Linda wasn’t  _ that  _ far off the mark and practically had to shove him out of the kitchen with a generously filled glass of whiskey to calm his already frail nerves. 

Ten minutes later as Lucifer sat swirling the whiskey in his glass, thinking all the ways this dinner could go wrong there was a loud knock on the door. 

"Lucifer can you get the door please," Linda called from the kitchen.

"Of course Linda!"

The Devil got up from the sofa and walked over to the front door opening it to find his twin standing there with a box of Sticky Toffee Blondies from Cake Monkey Bakery in his hands.

Lucifer scoffed, "Nice to see you made an effort Michael."

"So I didn't make it myself, what you gonna do Samael," Michael barely concealed the evil grin on his lips, "get Amenadiel to punch me again because we both know you're  _ shit _ at it."

_ I'll show you you little bastard!?  _ The Devil snarled as he scrunched his right hand into a fist.

Just as he raised his hand to knock his brother down a peg or ten, he felt a hand squeeze his left one. He turned to see it was his Detective standing next to him, a warm smile on her lips. 

"Not now Lucifer, we promised your Dad that we'd be civil to this," her smile transformed into a scowl as she looked at her boyfriend's twin, " _ asshole _ for today OK?"

The Detective looked back at her boyfriend, "Why don't you go help Linda in the kitchen."  _ Sorry Linda!  _

The Devil gave a slight nod as he smiled at her, bending down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, then yanked the bakery box out of his twin's hands before heading toward the kitchen.

"Hey be careful with that it cost me nearly 60 bucks!?" he shouted after his brother.  _ Dick.  _

Michael turned back and gave his brother's girlfriend the slightest of smiles, "Thank you for that Detective."

Chloe grimaced, "No  _ you _ are not allowed to call me that," it sounded so wrong coming from his lips, "only your brother calls me that. And I don’t see why you’re complaining, it’s not as if you used your own money to buy it, it was probably from a stash of money you stole from Lucifer just like…”

_ “Yeah, you’re probably right. I mean, we all know Lucifer doesn’t  _ _ lie _ _ , so when he tells you he  _ _ loves _ _ you…” _

“the latte?” Michael finished as he quirked an eyebrow.

Chloe didn’t answer, feeling bile rising up in the back of her throat at remembering the events of a few days ago. She didn't think she'd be having any of what had been her favourite caffeinated beverage for the foreseeable future, “Your dad’s upstairs with Charlie and Amenadiel but he’ll be down soon. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” she said gesturing to Linda’s sofa. 

Just before Michael could take a seat however his father came into view, his grandson in his arms, his smile widened as he saw both Chloe and his son in the lounge, “Ah everyone’s here! Dinner’s just about ready as well.” 

“Dinner’s ready!” Linda shouted from the kitchen, “If you all want to sit down, me and Lucifer will bring everything in.”

The Detective looked at the Almighty, bewildered, “How did you…!?”

God smiled warmly at his son’s girlfriend, “Omniscience Chloe.”

“Oh...yes of course!” she laughed awkwardly.  _ Your boyfriend’s Dad is God, Chloe!  _ _ Actually God _ _!? _

It didn’t take long for Linda and Lucifer to bring all the delicious food in and soon the table was covered with dishes ranging from an assortment of vegetables to of course the Devil’s saute and yorkshire puddings. Linda of course gave the honour of slicing the beef chuck to God himself. 

Knowing the sort of arguments that could ensue if people picked their own seats, God had picked for them. The Almighty was of course at the head of the table and sat Michael to his right and Lucifer to his left. There was no doubt where Chloe would be sitting. At the Devil’s side. Linda unfortunately got the short straw and sat next to Michael, as God thought it wise that Amenadiel not be sat next to the person that made him have such an internal freakout so big that he froze time. Finally Charlie was to her right and the Former Right Hand of God was at the other end of the table. 

The platter with the beef slices was passed around each person taking the amount that they wanted. Just as they were about to help themselves to the wonderful array of food on offer, the Celestial’s Father stood up from his seat, 

“Before everyone starts I’d just like to thank everyone for being here.” 

“It’s not like we had much choice in the matter.” Lucifer mumbled under his breath. 

Chloe smiled warmly up at God as she discreetly elbowed her boyfriend hard in the ribs. She wasn’t happy  _ at all _ with how he had treated her Devil but they should at least give him a chance to try and explain himself.

The Almighty either hadn’t heard or chose to ignore his son’s comment and carried on, “I feel that this meal symbolises a reconciliation of siblings...of  _ family _ .”

God picked up his glass of red wine from the table and raised it, "To family."  


"To family." the others repeated as they raised their glasses in return. 

You would have thought that Michael could have at least kept a hold of pushing his twin's buttons for the dinner itself but it was as natural to him as breathing and he knew exactly which one to press, "Hey Lucifer can you get your gift from Dad to pass me the greens?"

Lucifer snarled at his brother.  _ Breathe _ . _ Don't let the manipulative little bastard get under your skin. Just remember what the Detective said about being civil with him around Dad. _

" _ What _ ? Your girlfriend said I couldn't use Detective, and you only use  _ Chloe _ on the most  _ special  _ of occasions."

Something in the Devil snapped and his eyes flashed red as he slammed his hands on the table and shoved his chair back to get up so hard it flew against the wall. "That's  _ enough _ ! You will treat the woman I love with the respect she deserves!"

Chloe laughed in shock. He'd said it, he'd  _ finally  _ said, it wasn't exactly how she'd pictured it in her head but…

"Aww you finally said the "L" word, it only took you what….4 years to say it?" 

The Devil's heart thudded in his chest, the same heart he'd spoken from rather than the mind that had been too scared of being hurt to be able say it to the Detective. The only problem was that at that precise moment in time his mind was telling him to rip his brother's bloody head off his bloody shoulders for making fun of both himself and Chloe, as he growled, getting up onto the table, clambering over the jugs of gravy and the bowls of greens and sweet potato mash to try to reach over and yank his brother across it.

"Lucifer.  _ Sit. Down _ ," his Dad shouted.

The Devil scowled at his twin as he got off the table and retrieved his chair, before sitting down and sulking next to his Detective.

His brother sniggered at the scalded Lucifer but his Dad was having none of it, "And Michael if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all."

"Sorry." his son replied sheepishly.

"Now Linda has spent hours preparing this meal and so you  _ will  _ respect that as her guests. Yes?"

"Yes Dad," his sons replied.

The rest of the dinner went by without incident, everyone making polite conversation even with those they down right despised...well at least until dessert. 

Linda had brought out bowls and plates along with a delicious looking apple pie with golden brown shortcrust pastry, fruit salad, vanilla ice cream, custard and of course Michael’s sticky toffee blondies. 

The slopey shouldered twin’s eyes lit up when he saw the treats again, “You gotta try them! I mean the way the sticky toffee glaze goes with the chopped pecans and the tiny bit of salt that takes some of the sweetness away.  _ Expensive but so good _ !” 

"I don't want a piece of your  _ bloody  _ cake!?" the Devil snapped back.

"Urgh come on, I promise I haven’t tampered with them and remember, Dad wants us to play nice."

The Devil scoffed, “Why should I believe you after everything you’ve “tampered with” throughout my entire existence?”

Before his twin could reply their father stepped in, “He’s telling the truth son.”

“You don’t know everything he’s done.”

“I  _ do _ son, being all seeing and all knowing is part of who I am. No matter how well your brother thought he’d hidden it.”

The Almighty doesn’t turn to look at his manipulative son when he says this, so he doesn’t see him pale at his father’s admission.

Lucifer felt sick as his world seemed to implode all over again, he hated his father b-but this...“So you  _ knew _ and you did  _ nothing _ ?”

“It wasn’t part of the plan.”

“It wa-wasn’t part of the plan!” he laughed dryly as his eyes glistened with tears, “But letting my brother manipulate me into a rebellion, all my siblings turning their backs on me, throwing me into that you forsaken place to rot, my own brother trying to kill me, having to kill another to ensure the safety of Mother and my partner, kicking mum into a new universe, killing the first human, while inadvertently showing my Devil face and the Detective’s subsequent betrayal, my sacrifice and thousands of years longing to see the woman I love, only for my dickhead twin to mess everything up here on Earth, Chloe’s kidnapping and the almost apocalyptic fight between 3 angelic siblings and a Demoness was!?” 

“Yes. You were selfish Lucifer. You needed to learn and grow,” God smiled fondly at his son, “and you have, you’ve come so far with your partnership with the Detective and all the friends you’ve made over the years.”

“Un-FUCKING-believable!! Why couldn’t you just talk to me!?” he roared, the tears finally breaking free, “Why do you never talk to me.”

The last part of what her partner had said was barely above a whisper, all the fight had been knocked out of him, he was crushed. It was obvious to Chloe that God believed that all he'd been doing was providing his son with a way to grow as a person. She knew different though, he had punished then abandoned his son, leaving him to fend for himself and Lucifer had suffered greatly because of it and it broke her heart to see the evidence of that playing out right in front of her. They needed to leave.  _ Now.  _ She placed her hand on top of Lucifer’s left one and she smiled fondly at him when he turned, hoping that it would comfort him in some small way, “Lucifer, I think we should leave.”

All words had left the Devil and all he could do in response was nod back at her.

The couple got up and Chloe gave her thanks to Linda for a lovely meal, but there was just one last thing the Detective wanted to say before leaving, “God, I love your son and I’m grateful I was created for him, whether you meant for us to fall in love or not. I do believe you thought that you had your son’s best interests at heart, and…,” she looked at her angry and upset boyfriend, dried tear tracks running down his cheeks, and sighed before turning back to his Dad, “and maybe days, weeks, months or years from now he may forgive you but from one parent to another, I would  _ never  _ treat Trixie the way you have treated Lucifer and you ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

The Detective took her Devil’s hand and they left without another word, she wanted to comfort him and she knew she could only do that if they were as far away from his Dad if possible.

“Well I’ll say that’s a family dinner none of us will ever forget huh?”

The remaining dinner party all looked around to see Michael stuffing his face with one of his Sticky Toffee Blondie cakes, “What?”


End file.
